Jump City Academy
by Same As I Am
Summary: Teen Titans AU fic. Rachel, Kori, Richard, Garfield, Victor, and others are starting high school in JCA. Read to see if all goes well, or will it all bed a constant battle? Bbrae & other pairings
1. Chapter 1

"Jump City Academy." My mother said, smiling brightly at the brochure to my new school. "You're gonna love it there, Raven. The library, art programs, cute boys..." She continued. I wasn't really listening, though. She had given the 'You're gonna love it there' speech before. I merely nodded occasionally and acted like I was listening. I think, no, know, she's way more exited about this than I am. At least she's happy. Back when we lived in the slum in Azarath she rarely smiled. When she did, it was fake, and only showed it to me.

But things were different now. Much different. Now we lived with Bruce Wayne, my mom's new boyfriend, in his mansion. At first I disliked living with a total stranger, until I found out my best guy friend, Richard Grayson, was Bruce's adoptive son. He showed me around and introduced me to his brothers Jason Todd and Tim Drake, and his sister, Barbra Gordan. She doesn't like me much. I also met possibly the coolest guy on the planet, his butler Alfred. So yeah, I like it here too. It just doesn't feel like home yet.

I'm Rachel Roth. I gave a disease that make my eyes purple, skin pale, non-fertile, and age weirdly. It's called 'Demosis'. It's extremely rare. Therefore, I feel like a freak for having it. So I often shield myself from others, afraid they'll see me for the thing I am.

A disease.

A monster.

A freak.

A demon.

* * *

"Sweetie! Breakfast is ready!" Called Garfield Logan's Mother. Garfield pulled on his purple and black hoodie and ran downstairs. "Hey, mom!" He said as he entered the kitchen. He smelled his tofu eggs and cheese omelet cooking, his favorite breakfast.

"Good morning, Garfield." She said, putting his breakfast on a plate. "Excited for your first day of high school, honey?" She asked. Garfield nodded. In all honesty he was. He had a lot of friends whom he hadn't seen all Summer. Like his pie bro Victor and fellow jokester Wally. Especially because he'd get to see his girlfriend Terra Markov. She, like him, had blonde hair and a nice tan. She had beautiful blue eyes with a fun personality. She was everything the teen could have ask for. Except one thing: she was a rolling stone.

Garfield was too, at times, flirty himself. But when it came to Terra, she wasn't afraid to claim victims of any kind to her flirtatious ways. He worried that he'd become one of those victims and he was a new notch in her belt.

"Good luck, Garfield." Said a voice behind him. He turned to see his father. "Thank you, sir." He responded. His dad nodded, then left for work.

He and his dad had a complicated relationship. He didn't approve of his adoptive son's jokester ways. He was a strict parent, one that never spent much time with his son. All he wanted was what he thought was best for Garfield. But as his wife said, the two didn't see eye to eye.

A honk was heard outside the house. Garfield waved good bye and headed outside to meet Victor Stone with his sweet car. "'Sup lil' dude!" He said, giving Garfield a bro fist. "Hey dude." He responded, seating himself in the shotgun. The two guys chatted over summer vacation on their way to the JCA (Jump City Academy). When they got there, they saw Kori Anderson arrived in a white limo. "Hey Star!" Garfield called out to her. She waved to her friends excitedly. When they met up, she pulled the two into a large hug. "Hello Glorious friends!" She shouted. "Hey Star. Nice to see ya" said Garfield, letting her go.

"'Sup bitch." Said Kori's best friend, Rachel, walking up to the three friends. "Hola, Rache!" She said. The best friends always made different greetings for each other. They gently hugged each other, since Rachel wasn't big on physical affection.

"Kori Starfire." Said Richard, walking up to the redhead from Behind Rachel. Kori smiled widely and jumped into her boyfriend, kissing him. "Eeeeeeew! PDA! PDA!" Yelled Victor and Garfield. Richard put his girlfriend down and smirked at the two. "You like that?" He asked. The pie bros groaned.

Rachel rolled her eyes at their immaturity. "Ugh. Who brought the dog here?" Spat Terra Markov from behind Rachel. Her bitchy friends snorted and giggled. "Don't you have some 49 year old to f-?" Rachel responded. The girls glared at her, especially Terra. The two girls had a rivalry. Terra had bullied Rachel through middle school and elementary school. In 6th grade, Rachel decided that she'd had enough. Then bullying became a battle.

"Terra!" Came Garfield's gleeful voice. He ran up and hugged and kissed Terra. Terra smirked at Rachel as she did. Rachel hadn't known the two were dating, so this was a slight shock To her. "Oh! You are sooooo jealous!" "Yeah! Totes jelly!" Said Terra friends. Raven simply flicked them off.

The bell rang and everyone ran to class. Rachel sighed. Another 4 years of rivalry.

* * *

sorry it's short. It's Christmas eve so I'm kinda busy:/

any way, Merry Christmas peeps!

That is all.

-Same As I Am


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel and Richard sat in the backseat of Alfred's sports car On their way home from school. The roof was off so that the wind flew past them on the hot day.

"So, master Richard. How was your first day?" Asked the Englishmen.

"It was Great, Alfred. Good to see the team again." By team he meant last year's football team, the Titans.

"Good, sir. How about you, miss Roth?" He asked.

Rachel wasn't sure of how to respond. Though she was a good liar, she disliked dishonesty. What she wanted to say was, "Horrible. I hate it there. Everyone's a bitch or a hoe and they all hate me!" But she didn't. "It was fine, Alfred. Thank you." She stated, staring into the distance.

When They got back to the manor, Rachel's mother eagerly greeted the two teens.

"Sooooo? How was it?!" she asked.

'it was fine, mom." Rachel muttered. her mother frowned, sensing something was wrong.

"how about you, Richard?" she asked the raven-haired boy.

"Fine, ma'am. thanks." he said, smiling at her.

"Please dear, call me Angela." she said, smiling adoringly at Richard. I rolled my eyes. those two did this whole 'family flirting' as I called it. they complemented and charmed each other. it was nice that they got along, but it could get rather mushy at times.

I walked out of the room and headed into the gym. there, I changed into my work out wear and hurried to the combat corner of the gym. that was where the battle gear lay and where the Wayne children kept their weapons. for training only of course hopefully. I first went for the punching bag, my favorite item. I took a deep breath and let all hell break lose. I kicked and punched with all my force, letting out all the anger I had stored in my soul out. I imagined the poor bag was the face of some one like Terra, Mathew Rorek, or my father.

When I was out of breath, I collapsed on the ground along with the now broken bag. "what'd the bag do? call you a whore?" said Richard's voice from the gym wall. I turned to see him in his karate uniform. I recognized it from our training together over the summer. He had taught me a lot of moves that came helpful in self defense and offense.

"It did not in fact, but Terra did. And frankly I would prefer her as my victim than that sorry bag." I responded. He chuckled slightly, that grin still on his face.

"Well." He said. "I know I'm no punching bag nor Terra. But I do believe I am a worthy opponent." He stood on the sparring mat in an attacker position. I smirked. "Challenge accepted, brethren."

* * *

Kor'i and Victor parked at the football stadium for cheer and rec football try outs. When they got there, they were greeted by Jeanette Trix, Victor's girlfriend. Jen was a short skinny petite cheerleader with her pink hair tied into two pigtails. Rec foot ball took place before school football did. Vic played both since he loved the game so much.

"Hey babe!" Called Jen, waving at her friends towards her with her Pom-poms. When they caught up to her, she fake kissed Kor'i on the cheeks and real kissed Victor on the mouth.

"'Sup prec'?" (short for precious) said Victor.

"Oh ya know, warmin' up!" She said, twirling around.

"May I join you friend Jeanette? I am in need of warmth." Said Kor'i.

Jen nodded, ignoring that her friend got the term "warming up" wrong. Victor smiled as he watched the girls skip away. The smile ended when he felt something hit him in the back of the head.

"Hey Robo-wad!" Yelled a mocking tone from behind him. He turned, face stone cold, to see Adam 'Adonis' Armstrong.

"What?" Victor demanded. He couldn't stand Adam for a number of reasons. One) he tortured Rachel and Garfield, his two best friends, to no end. Two) He was annoying as hell. Three) He didn't deserve to be on the team. The dude was jacked up with steroids, giving him unearned strength.

"Where's your dweebish friend, Logan?" He yelled. God, this kid talked like a five year old.

"Tryin' ta get away from bitches like you!" Victor boomed back. Some people had started listening by now, and oohed at Victor's comeback.

"What's wrong? Is he scawed?" He said in a dumb baby voice. Victor approached Adonis, cracking his knuckles.

"I can tell ya one thing, bud." He said towering over the boy. "If anyone's scared it ain't me." Adam's eyes widened in fear and he ran off. Victor smirked. Mission accomplished.

* * *

Terra and Garfield were supposed to be studying in Garfield's room, but Terra had other plans. She kept trying to distract her new boyfriend as he tried to study by occasionally kissing him and trying to pose in flirtatious ways.

"Babe" she whined. "Yeah?" he said, looking up to the the blonde. "Why won't you pay attention to me?" She whined, pouting her lip.

"Sorry, T. What is it?" He said turning to face her. She kissed him again and this time he did the same. She smiled widely. "That's more like it" she said. Garfield smirked. Someone knocked on the door.

"Garfield honey? Soccer starts in 10 minutes so please hurry up!" Said his mother. Garfield sighed. "K mom."

Terra rolled her eyes. "Why do you do what she says?" She asked. "Who? My mom? 'Cause I haft to? She raised me?" He said. Terra groaned. "Well I'm out." She said, climbing Out the window. He waved goodbye, slightly annoyed of the way she spoke of his mother. He really, really liked Terra, but in his mind, family always came first.

* * *

After three sparring rounds with her 'brethren', Rachel headed upstairs to the bathroom. Once there, she pulled out the scale. She stood on it and weighed herself. 120 lbs. 5 more pounds than she did last week. An anxious feeling came over her. She'd barely eaten at all this week, how did she gain weight? Thinking fast, she did the only thing she thought she deserved.

She put her hair in a top not bun, making sure nothing got on her face or uniform. She hated doing this, but that's why she had to. It was a punishment to herself for not being good enough. Not skinny or pretty enough. She gagged herself with her fingers. Eventually water and the little breakfast she'd had came up and into the toilet. She pushed on her stomach, trying to get whatever remained to come up.

She hadn't done this in over 6 months. She didn't know what brought her to this. Perhaps it was seeing Terra kiss Garfield today. She didn't do denial and admitted she was slightly jealous of the couple. How could Rachel ever compete against Terra when it came to Garfield? She was everything he chased after. Rachel was probably as close to an opposite as you can get.

She heard footsteps come up the stair case. Richard opened the door, having heard someone vomiting from upstairs.

"Oh, not again, Rae." He said, kneeling beside her. Rachel couldn't hold it in any more. She sobbed into her folded arms. Richard wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back. He was the only who knew of Rachel's eating disorder, having him catching her do this before. She soon cried into his shoulder.

"It's ok." He whispered. "I'm your friend. I'm here for you."


	3. Chapter 3

Garfield couldn't take it anymore. She was supposed to be here an hour ago. She wasn't picking up her cellphone or texting back. This was the third time in the past month Tara hadn't shown up on one of their dates. Heck, she didn't even show up for studying or to even hang out. He walked home, dragging his feet, eyes filled with frustration. _Does she not wanna see me anymore? Did I do something wrong? Is she two-timing me?! _he thought. Those thoughts angered him and filled him with sorrow. _What if it's true? What if she doesn't care about me anymore?, _He worried.

"Hey dweeb! Hey!" Yelled a voice he hated. Adam.

"Yo squirt! I'm talkin' ta' you!" He yelled. Garfield didn't want to deal with Adam right now. Not that he ever did.

He felt something hit him in the back of the head. He cringed in pain and turned to see them throwing garbage at him from their pickup truck. He started to run, but they sped up the truck after him. He continued to run for dear life as one of the truck's wheels leaned up against to driveway, almost running him over. Adam reached out from the driver's seat window and grabbed him By his shirt. Garfield tried to squirm out of his grasp, but he wasn't strong enough.

"Speed up!" Adam yelled. One of his henchmen did. This caused Gar to haft to run to not get dragged. He tried to keep up with the truck but was falling behind. He panted, struggling for breath. Adam and his gang laughed. "What's wrong little boy? Too fast for you?!" Adam spat, smirking evilly.

Suddenly, there came a loud honking noise. Victor's car stopped in front of them. Seeing this, the truck stopped immediately, almost crashing into Victor's car. Stone stepped out, looking furious. "The f- you think your doing!?" He yelled. Adam let go of Garfield's shirt.

They truck sped out if his way, going in the opposite direction as Stone had. Stone continued to cross his arms and shake his head. "Prick." He muttered. He looked over to Garfield, who was on his knees panting.

"You ok little man?" He asked his friend. Garfield glared at him.

"What?" He asked. Garfield got up and started walking away.

"I didn't need your help! You made me look like a wimp back there! You expect me to thank you for that?!" He yelled. Victor was shocked. He'd never heard Gar talk like that in the 9 years he'd known him. Now he was angry too.

"Then maybe I shouldn't stick up for you again!" He yelled after him.

"Good!" Yelled Garfield.

And somehow, Victor knew, this had nothing to do with him.

* * *

Rachel and Kori sat on Rachel's bed, drinking mocha and mustard lattes.

"So how are things with you and Rich?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, glorious. For our anniversary next week, he plans on taking us to a romantic walk on the beach!" Said Kori dreamily.

"You really love him, don't you." She said, her smile returning.

Kori nodded. "Indeed. Yes." Rachel nodded too.

"Two years already?" She asked. That was how long Richard and Kori had been dating.

"Yes. It feels like it was just yesterday he brought me to the carnival On our first date." Said Kori, lost in dreamland.

Rachel shook her head. "Kori and Richard, sittin' in a tree..." She muttered, smirking. Kori giggled.

* * *

Garfield slammed his fist onto his desk, sending trinkets flying to the floor.

"Why can't he just leave me the f- alone!? My problems are my problems! Just stay away from me!" He yelled, throwing objects into the wall. One of those objects was a picture of him and his real parents.

He walked over to it and picked it up. The glass was cracked, shedding lines over Mark and Marie Logan's faces. In the picture their was a little blonde boy swinging on the man's arm. He sighed, calming down slightly. _They wouldn't want this., _He thought. He put the frame back on his desk on sat on his bed, staring at it.

_Why did they haft to die? Why aren't they here with me?,_ He thought. His parents had died in a boating accident years ago. He was only five. His uncle managed to get out of there alive. He wished he could say he remembered that day, but then he would be lying. All he had left of that day was that horrible sound of rushing water.

* * *

"Hey dad?" Said Richard, knocking on Bruce's door.

"What." He responded gruffly.

"I'm gonna go see Kori. I'll be home around 8'." Said Richard.

"Alright. Be safe." Said his father. Richard blushed furiously.

But Bruce still had something he needed to say to his son.

"Wait, Dick." He called back. Richard walked back to his office and sat down. "Yeah?"

Bruce sighed. "How do you feel about Kori?" He asked. Richard arched an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" He asked. "Do you really... Love her?" His dad asked. Richard's eyes widened. "Uh... Yeah. I guess I do. Why?" He responded. Bruce never talked about stuff like this, ever.

Bruce sighed. "How did you let her know how you... felt?..." "Uh, well. I dunno. I was nervous but, I kinda just let it out in private one day, and, she felt the same. Why?" He asked. Bruce pushed back his polished hair.

"I'm considering doing the same for Angela." He said quickly. Richard's eyes widened and his jaw hit the floor.

"Seriously?" He said, smiling at his old man proudly. Bruce looked down at his desk and nodded.

"That's awesome! When are you gonna do it? Do you really feel like that, I mean, wow!" He said, getting out of his seat.

"Slow down, bird boy. I'm not sure yet on what to do about it yet. That's where you come in." He said.

"Ok. Wha'dya need?" He asked.

"Where and when?" Asked Bruce. Richard could hardly believe what he was hearing.

"The sooner the better. Next time you two are alone." Said Richard.

"That soon?!" Said Bruce, baffled.

"Just go for it. Say it like ya mean it. But don't be a squidward about it." Said his son.

Bruce rolled his eyes at the squidward comment. "Alright. Wish me luck." He muttered.

Richard smiled and got up. As he left he turned to say one more thing.

"Oh, and, Bruce? Be safe." He said a mocking tone, quickly shutting the door before Bruce could respond.

* * *

Rachel was walking home from Kori's house. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She took it out to reveal a text from her god-daughter, Melvin.

Melvin was a 10 year old blonde girl whom Rachel had met when she was a baby. Rachel did volunteering at the foster care center. Not many people understood Melvin, therefore Rachel did what she could to be her friend. Rachel was eventually assigned Melvin's god-mother by Melvin's caretaker, Bobby. Melvin also had a Whiney little brother named Timmy. Or Timmy Tantrum as Rachel called him. Though, according to Bobby, Melvin and Timmy would be getting a new baby brother soon.

The text read:

**We're getting the new baby today!:D meet me the hospital ASAP! **

Rachel gasped and smiled to herself. She went to her dial pad and called Victor.

"Sup Rae!" He said over the phone.

"Hey, Vic? I need your help." She responded.

"What'ya need?"

"A ride. Can you drop me off at the hospital?"

"Why? What happened?! You ok?"

"I'm fine. I just need to get there soon. I'm in Kori's neighborhood."

"No problem Rae. See ya."

"Thank you. Bye."

She hung up. Not long after Victor pulled in in his car. Rachel climbed into the passenger's seat.

"So why're you goin' there exactly?" He asked.

"Remember Melvin? She's adopting a new little brother today. I guess he just born now." She said.

"Wow. Congrats." said Victor.

After a few miles, they made it to the Gotham Medical Center.

"Thanks, Victor." She said, leaving the car.

"See ya" he said, speeding off.

Rachel walked in the hospital to be stampeded by Melvin and Timmy.

"Raven!" They cheered, both grabbing her legs.

"Hey kids" she said, smiling down at the tykes.

She looked up to see a large man with a brown suit and brown hair. "Hey Bobby. I just got the memo." Said Rachel. Bobby nodded. He didn't talk much. Nor did he like going out in public places, so this was an uncommon thing for him.

"Robert Brown?" Said a nurse at the front desk. Bobby turned to her and waved his hand.

"You're requested in room 4503 On the fourth floor." She said. Bobby nodded.

"That's where the baby is!" Squealed Melvin. The kids got off of Raven and followed Bobby into the elevator. When the four reached the fourth floor, the scurried down the hallway.

Melvin and Timmy whispered "4503, 4503" as the hurried down the hall. Finally, they reached their destination.

Bobby held the children back and knocked on the door. A nurse opened the door with a large smile on her face.

"You must be Mr. Brown. Come in. He was just born only a half hour ago."

The family crept in, revealing a large room. In it was an exhausted woman lying on a bed with a baby in her arms.

"We just got him cleaned off. The mother already filled out the naming. You all can just get acquainted and that'll be that!" Said the nurse cheerfully.

"Aaaawwwww! He's so cute and tiny!" Squealed Melvin peering over the baby.

"Why's he pink?" Said Timmy. Rachel smiled down at the child.

"Would you like to hold him?" Said the woman, looking down on Melvin. She nodded eagerly and held out her arms. Bobby helped her support the child as she held him.

The baby had blonde hair like its mother. Rachel couldn't tell what his eye color was because he was asleep. He opened his eyes slightly, revealing his baby blues.

"Hello little guy! Hi cutie! I'm your big sister, Melvin!" Melvin cooed smiling widely. The baby just stared at her, giving no response.

Bobby started to pass the tiny creature around, eventually coming to Rachel. She cradled the baby. He reminded her a lot of Melvin when she was this young. They both had blonde hair, blue eyes, and rosy pink skin.

"What's his name?" She asked looking to the once pregnant woman.

"Thomas Carson Smith." She responded.

Rachel suddenly felt something tug on her breast.

"Ow." She muttered, shifting the baby.

The woman chuckled. "He must be hungry. He's a little Teether." She said.

"When should we bring him home?" Asked Bobby in his hushed voice.

"Whenever you'd like. I'd just like to say goodbye first." Said the woman. Rachel handed Thomas back to her. She kissed the child's face, whispering, "I love, love, love, you." A few tears left her eyes and she handed her son back to Bobby. He smiled at her and put him in a car seat.

"You can visit whenever you'd like." He said. Then the five left.

X-X-X-X

Victor picked Rachel up with a sad and angry look on his face.

"Something wrong?" Rachel asked. Victor sighed.

"Have you ever tried to help someone and all of the sudden they just push you away?" He asked.

_You have no idea, _she thought. "Yes. Why?" She said.

"Me and my buddy got into a fight." He said.

"Which buddy?" She asked.

"Gar." he muttered. "I tried to defend him from that asshole, Adam. But then he got a pissed off and shit. I dunno what his deal is."

"God, I hate Adam." She muttered. She didn't know Gar too well. She had the tiniest crush on him back in 6th grade, but that was over now. Now they were just casual friends who constantly pestered each other.

"What'd he say?" She asked.

"Basically that he was fine on his own and that I should screw off." He responded.

"Sounds like Adam." She muttered.

When she said she hated Adam, she meant it. He had harassed her in every possible way since elementary school. She'd noticed he'd done similar things to Garfield. And anyone else that didn't meet his standards.


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel's first reaction to getting fired was to strangle the two kids who made her lose her job. She got fired for spilling all the paint off the shelves at Dan's auto shop, her (old) job. Of course, it wasn't her fault it spilled. But rather Melvin and Timmy's.

She was checking the oil of someone's red pickup truck, while she let the kids look around the workplace. A bad idea on her part. She was almost done with with her task at hand, when she heard something crash and splatter. She ran to supplies dorm to see a swirl of paint spilled on the ground along with several paint cans. She looked to see her kids next to the mess. Before she could personally punish them, she heard footsteps coming towards the door. She told her kids to get to their bikes and ride home so she could clean up the mess. But she was too late, and her boss immediately fired her for her 'mistake'. And, as usual, she took the blame.

Rachel walked home from school to pick up Melvin from elementary school. They walked in silence for a while, until Melvin asked about her job.

"You didn't get fired because of Timmy and me, right?" She asked. Rachel sighed and decided not to put any more worry on the child.

"Nah. My boss turned out to be a vampire. He wanted me to join his league of the undead." She said in her monotone.

Melvin folded her arms and shook her head. "I knew it." she muttered.

Rachel smiled to herself. She loved those little adult like things that Melvin did. Her Pacing when she tried to solve a problem, pointing when she argued, scratching her chin when she was deep in thought. It was one of the few things Rachel found rather adorable. Not only adorable but impressive. It showed how smart and wise she was for a girl her age. And hopefully it would increase over her youth. With her personality and brains, She could grow up to be a lawyer, or a CEO. Much more than Rachel would amount to.

They entered the Foster Care Home. Rachel sometimes came here to spend time with her god-children and finish up homework. She even spent the night there sometimes whenever Melvin was having a bad day. Melvin called them 'sleepovers'. They'd paint each other's nails with dollar store polish and sharpies while watching Disney movies. Rachel normally hated these things, but was willing to do them to make her 'daughter' smile.

"Do you wanna have a sleepover tonight?" Melvin asked.

"Sorry, I can't. I promised my mom we'd have coffee." Rachel responded. Melvin sighed in disappointment.

"Was today a rough day?" Rachel asked. Melvin nodded. They entered her room and sat on the floor.

"What happened?" She asked.

"That stupid baldy, Gizmo, called me a snot-muncher and a dumb blonde at recess." Melvin pouted.

Rachel shook her head. "You know that he's an idiot and to never take a word he says to heart, right? He's an idiot. And you are certainty smarter than he'll ever be." She stated firmly. Melvin smiled up at her.

"But how do I get him to stop It?" She asked.

Rachel sighed. "Unfortunately, you can't just stop someone from being mean. It's a part of human nature. But you can stand up to him or tell someone. You have my thorough permission to call that wuss whatever you'd like." She said, smiling down at her. Melvin nodded.

"I will." She said, hugging Rachel.

* * *

_Jesus, I'm such a jerk! _Garfield thought.

It had been a week since the run-in with Adam. Victor and Gar hadn't done much more than ignore and glare at each other. He felt guilty for pushing away his best friend like that. But he couldn't fight the pressing anger he felt. He didn't know why. But he was gonna haft to get over it soon if he wanted to be Victor's friend again.

And then there was Terra. God, he didn't even know what to do about her. He still liked her, but, how could they keep a steady relationship if she wasn't there half the time? He couldn't take the lies and the constant excuses.

What was her problem? What was his problem? He needed to know.

He didn't want to lose her. She was probably the only girl who could ever like him. Heck, not even Rachel...

Rachel.

He knew he'd never have a chance. He'd always known that. But he couldn't help but think of her now and then. She had been his first crush in middle school. They became friends the same year too. It was a weird friendship. One that involved bickering, sarcasm, and pranks. But he liked it that way. He liked her that way.

_Shut the hell up! you have a girl friend! _He thought.

_One whom I desperately need to talk to. _He thought. Garfield got off his bed and ran outside. He walked down his street to Terra's house.

When he got their, he knocked on the door. No answer.

"Hey T? Terra? You there?" He called.

He heard the sound of giggling and someone muttering: "Maybe if we're real quiet, he'll just go away." It was a man's voice. One he faintly recognized. But he couldn't remember what from.

"Terra? Are you ok?" He asked, suspicion creeping up on him. _Who's that dude in there? Why won't she answer? _He thought. He knocked again. This time she answered.

"Hey babe. Wuzzup?" She asked. She was wearing a white bathrobe, but didn't seem wet in any way.

"Hi. Look, can we talk? I need to ask you something." He said with a half serious half confused voice and expression.

Terra nervously looked behind and looked back to him. "Uh, sure. Come in." She said. She took his hand and lead him to the couch. He noticed the cushions were rustled and the pillows tossed on the floor. When he sat down, it felt warm and... Sweaty?

He sighed. "Look, T. I'm just confused as to why you, well, you haven't been coming to our dates, and, I'm just wondering, did I do something wrong? Is there a reason we don't, y'know, see each other like we used to?" He asked.

She sighed. "I'm sorry, babe. Let's go do something now to make it up to you." She said, taking his hand.

He grinned. "Awesome."

* * *

The next day...

Rachel and gar were chit-chatting over Victor and Gar's problem at their lockers.

"I understand why you would be mad. I too would want to take on Armstrong myself, but he was just trying to help you. Your his best friend. It's his instinct." Rachel said.

Gar nodded. "I just... I feel like he made me look weak. I mean I know I don't care about what ass-hole Adam thinks, but he's always calling me weak, and"

"And you feel like Victor made you look weak." Rachel finished.

"Exactly." He said. She nodded.

"It would still be the right thing to apologize. You wouldn't want to lose your friendship over some fight." She concluded.

"Alright. Thanks Rae." He said, winking at her. She rolled her eyes. Even though he was in a relationship, the two still had a light flirting game.

Rachel closed her locker and turned to see a pair of icy blue eyes glaring down at her. Terra's.

"What do you want?" Rachel grumbled.

"Stay the f- away from Gar. Got it?!" Terra hissed.

"I can hang out with whoever I want, Terra. That is not, and never will be be, in your control." Rachel replied coldly.

Terra fumed. "He is MINE! God dammit! Like a filthy witch like you could ever be with him!" She yelled. She knew Rachel hated being called that. It was a term every hater used towards her.

"Don't make a scene. Save it for Wilson." She said, walking away. Terra just stood there, anger boiling in her. She was going to get back at that freak. And good.

**Yes, it is short. Sorry! I was constantly redoing this story, so this was what came out. Hope you like it! More drama ahead! **

**-Same As I Am **

**P.S. Sorry to you Terra fans! I wouldn't recommend continuing to read this story if you love Terra:(. Just a heads up. That is all.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Slade, honey?" Terra called from outside her principal's apartment. She knocked again. "Are you home? I've missed you!" She cooed. After waiting a few moments she decided to just let herself in.

She walked around his home, filled with fancy furniture. He was a rich man, Slade.

She moved toward the back of the apartment and heard the sound of water falling then stop. Slade walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Oh, hey. You, knock?" He asked. She stared at him for a few moments, not that she hadn't seen him like this before.

"Yes. I wouldn't have if I had known you were showering. Then I would've joined you." She purred, wrapping her arms around his neck. They kissed for a while.

"So should I get some clothes on of you take some clothes off to make us even?" He whispered seductively. She trembled slightly.

"Why don't you find out?" She whispered.

* * *

"Dammit Slender Man!" Yelled Garfield, vigorously pressing buttons on his controller. He had just been 'killed' by the faceless murderer. 3rd time in a row.

"Garfield! Only 5 more minutes on that thing, Got it!?" Yelled his mom from the kitchen. Garfield sighed.

"Yeah, mom." He muttered. Video games seemed to be the only thing keeping his mind off Terra. She hadn't been responding to his texts. But when she did it was four hours later and they were responses like, "lol" or "cute". Not, "OMG! I'm so sorry I haven't texted you back for 18 hours! Love you! xox", what he wanted to hear.

Other than video games, the only thing that made him smile was that Halloween was coming up next week. And on a Friday. He and Vic (whom he made up with) usually went from neighborhood to neighborhood stashing down candy in video game based costumes. Or his cousin Matt would come over and they'd watch R-rated horror films all night. He loved Halloween.

But then came those thoughts of Terra again. Would she come? Did she have other plans? Would they haft to make other plans? What if she thought his plans were stupid?! What if-!

"Garfield! Time's up! Come and eat your dinner!" Yelled Mrs. Dayton.

Garfield threw his controller on the ground and stomped out of his room. He made a frustrated and angry face when he sat at the table. His mother noticed this and grew concerned.

"Something wrong, honey?" She asked, giving him a plate for his dinner.

"I'm fine, mom." He muttered as he began to eat his spaghetti.

His mother wasn't convinced, but didn't question it any more. They ate their dinner in silence.

* * *

"So what shall you be for Halloween this year, Raven?" Asked Kory. She and her friends were eating lunch in the cafeteria.

"I'm not dressing up." She replied. Kory gasped.

"But you must, friend Raven! Is it not a customary tradition to hunt for candy and dress in costume.

"Ignore her, Kory. She just being a downer." Said Terra, glaring at Rachel. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"So I take your dressing up." She said, ignoring Terra's glare.

"Indeed! I have done the purchasing of the black cat costume Richard appeared to enjoy." Everyone looked to Richard. He turned bright red.

"Sounds great, Kory. Would you like to go to the night club with me for their Halloween bash? It's gonna be fun!" Said Terra.

"I would love to, Terra. But Richard and I are attending his father's Halloween ball." She replied. Rachel mentally did a sucker-punch. Not because her friend was going to a party, but because she rejected Terra.

"Sounds fun." Said the blonde, faking a smile. She turned to Rachel. "So I guess your staying home. What else is new?" She sneered.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Terra. But I'm actually attending a Halloween party." She replied. Terra was not prepared for that.

"You? A party? What's next? Garfield's gonna turn green?" She chuckled. No one joined in.

"Yup." Said Rachel, not looking up from her book.

Terra opened her mouth to speak but could think of no comebacks.

"So, Rae. Where's this party at?" Asked Garfield. Speaking of Garfield, Terra was sitting on his lap glaring down at him, which he didn't notice.

"Azarath. That's where my cousin lives. She's hosting the party." Rachel said, looking up to respond to him.

"Yo! I remember doin' that last year! Man that party was sick!" Said Victor.

"So that's why you ditched me last Halloween?" Accused Gar.

"Sorry, man. But that party was too good." He said, grinning widely.

Garfield glared at his friend. "That good, huh? If it was that good I'd like to see it." muttered Gar.

"Dude! You totally should! Hey, Rae! Can Elf-boy come?!" Asked Victor.

"Hmmm, no." She stated.

"Aw c'mon, Rae! I'll make it up to you, I swear!" He begged, kneeling beside her with both his hands together. People were beginning to stare. Rachel hated that.

"Nngh! Fine!" She groaned, blush crawling on her cheeks which she covered with her hood.

"Yes! Thanks Rae!" Said Victor, quickly side-hugging her and hopping up.

Rachel sighed. This was going to be one helluva Halloween.

* * *

Rachel was taking her math book from her locker when it was suddenly slammed in her face.

"What the-" then she turned to see Terra with her hand on Rachel's locker.

"What do you want." She questioned.

"So your 'cousin', huh?" She sneered. Before Rachel could say anything, she continued.

"That's the dumbest lie I've heard. Like Even your own family would want to see you." She hissed.

"Get your hand off my locker." Rachel stated, her face showing 0 emotion.

"I know what you're doing." Terra glared, ignoring Rachel's demand.

"Trying to get your hand off my property." Rachel droned.

"Your trying to take Garfield from me!" Terra accused, moving her face towards Rachel.

"I don't have time for your bull shit. Move." She demanded.

"Don't even try, witch! You'd never succeed."

"For the last time, Move." Rachel shoved Terra's hand off the locker, causing her to fall and drop her books.

"Ugh! I hate you! You witch!" She screeched. Rachel rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Bitch" she muttered.

* * *

When Rachel got home from school, she began her yearly debate on what costume to wear.

In truth, Rachel _loved _Halloween. It was her favorite holiday. She even liked the dressing up part. Usually she went as a character from a book or a movie (yes, she had an inner fangirl. But she preferred the term, geek). Last year she and her ex boyfriend, Matthew, were Jack the Pumpkin King and Sally from A Nightmare Before Christmas. But she did her best not to think of anything to do with them as a couple.

After contemplating her options, Rachel decided to go for a more classic costume. She dug out a red mini dress Maggie, the cousin who was hosting the party, had given her on April Fool's Day. She got out Alfred's sewing machine and hot glue and got to work. With help of some red fabric and extra purchases, she successfully created her costume for Friday night.


End file.
